Dronkeys (Shrek)
The Dronkeys (all born 2004; age 15) are a hybrid of both dragons and donkeys, namely Dragon and Donkey. There are six Dronkeys: Eclair, Peanut, Coco, Bananas, Parfeit and Debbie. Eclair, Peanut, Cocoa, Bananas and Parfeit are named after Donkey's favorite food and Debbie is named after Dragon's mother. Shrek 2 At the end of the movie, Dragon arrives, greeting Donkey and behind her came six Dronkeys. Donkey refers them as his "little mutant babies". Shrek the Third The Dronkeys had a very minor role in this movie. When Donkey left to help retrieve Artie, they wrote, " We love you Daddy" in the sky. They were with Dragon when the kingdom got taken over. They were placed in a zoo to be ridiculed for being freaks. They were eventually saved by Donkey and Puss. At the end, they are shown to be good friends of the ogre triplets. At the end, the all have fun with the babies, playing, burping, and farting. Shrek the Halls In Shrek the Halls, the Dronkeys made brief appearances throughout the special. Most of their appearances were with the ogre babies listening to the other's stories. Shrek Forever After In Shrek Forever After, the Dronkeys were seen when Puss in Boots tells them a story that ended Happily Ever After and before this, they appear when Donkey burst threw the door shouting 'PLAY DATES'. When they were flying with Dragon to Far Far Away,one of the Ogre triplets grabs one of the Dronkeys tails and makes it blow fire at another Dronkey. This then starts a chase between the two and the burnt dronkey blows fire at the other, and this also sent ash onto Shrek, making him grumpy. During the triplets birthday party, they could be seen playing or flying through the air. Scared Shrekless The Dronkeys and Dragon are completely absent from this Halloween special. Donkey's Christmas Shrektacular The Dronkeys are seen flying around the Christmas tree and blowing fire at the audience. Notes *In the commentary for Shrek 2, filmmakers stated that Dragon's storyline was drastically changed during the course of the story. She was going to be at the house when Shrek and Fiona got back but test audiences were afraid of her pregnant moodiness. She was also supposed to show up when the other fairy tale creatures showed up in Far Far Away to rescue, Shrek, Puss, and Donkey from the jail, as a talking pegasus horse (Because Donkey drank the Happily Ever After potion, she changed too). Filmmakers stated that it was just too hard to have her keep the pregnancy a secret when she was talking, plus she had TOO much to say, so, the idea was nixed, but they did state that she still changed, making her Donkey's official true love. *Donkey and Dragon's daughter Eclair, has been missing since the beginning of Shrek 3. The unique red Dronkey from Shrek 2 (possibly Debbie or Parfait) has also been missing from the beginning of Shrek 3 as in Donkey's Christmas Shrektacular, there are only four Dronkeys, not six like Shrek 2's ending. *If you watch the Dronkeys and Ogre triplets carefully throughout the course of the series, one can see that they are aged perfectly in real time. *The Dronkeys like, their mother, Dragon, don't appear in all Shrek movies and specials and like their mother, they are completely absent from Scared Shrekless. *The Dronkeys made their final appearance in Donkey's Christmas Shrektacular. *They burp fire. Video Games A Dronkey is a secret playable character in Shrek Super Slam. His Super Slam is that he constantly spits fire. Category:Shrek Category:Burped